Many areas of computing, such as servers, etc., call for a very high uptime with little or no downtime. In order to achieve this high uptime, systems designers have built reliability into these platforms at many levels. An example of this reliability is the use of Error Correction Codes (ECC). However, even ECC systems are still susceptible to multi-bit errors that are left uncorrected by hardware. Machine Check Exception (MCE) in processors has been the signaling mechanism to report uncorrected errors to system software and has historically been an unrecoverable event signaled by the processor.